1. Field of the Invention
This invention is believed to be found in the field of methods for making contoured wound dressings or bandages, and more particularly a substantially continuous in-line method for contouring of a hydrocolloid wound dressing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of making wound dressings or bandages are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 as issued to Chen on Sep. 5, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,748, as issued to Samuelson on Sep. 19, 1989; and the applicants co-pending application Ser. No. 590,684, filed Oct. 1, 1990. Chen discusses a two step process comprising a roller mill step followed by a flat press step. Samuelson discusses a flat press method and/or a die casting method. The applicants co-pending application Ser. No. 590,684 mentions various possible methods for producing the disclosed wound dressing but does not present a detailed description of the methods.
It has been determined that there is a need to reduce the cost, time, and energy requirements to make a wound dressing which uses a skin-friendly adhesive layer. It can be seen that the methods disclosed by Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,546 and Samuelson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,748 consume a large amount of energy and may require a relatively long press cycle.
In the previously cited references and as far as it is known, an in-line, substantially continuous method for the contouring of a hydrocolloid type wound dressing or bandage has not been shown or disclosed.
The present invention will provide an economical method for producing a very desireable type of wound dressing, by performing the various operations of making a wound dressing in a substantially sequential and continuous manner. This method as taught in the present disclosure substantially reduces the energy requirements needed to make the wound dressing. It is believed that a reduction in energy requirements along with increased production output will significantly reduce the cost of making this highly desirable wound dressing.